


Stolen Kisses and Swollen Lips

by cosmicci



Category: Jaspar - Fandom, Youtubers
Genre: M/M, jaspar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-15
Updated: 2015-11-15
Packaged: 2018-05-01 17:33:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5214605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cosmicci/pseuds/cosmicci
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"For now, I'll take your stolen kisses and I'll treasure your stolen lips."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stolen Kisses and Swollen Lips

 

Caspar had an obsession with Joe’s lips.  
  


 He couldn’t get enough of them, he loved it when they kissed and he could feel Joe’s lips moving as one against his own. It was getting out of hand – not that Joe was complaining about it or anything because he, too, loved kissing Caspar. The two boys had hidden their relationship well, none of their friends suspected anything because they made sure not to give too much away but because of their secrecy, it meant that well, much of their kissing was done in secret as well. Caspar loved kissing Joe – anywhere, anytime but he wished that he could simply do it in front of their friends and family, he wished he could just do it on the street, he wished he could just _do it_ whenever he pleased.  
  


_I want to kiss him, right now_.  
  


The two boys were currently in the upstairs area of their apartment, yet they weren’t alone and Caspar hated that. His best friend, Josh, was playing Fifa with Joe and although Caspar was deeply concentrated on the screen of his laptop and the new video that he had to edit, his ears still perked at the obnoxious swear words and nasty words exchanged between Joe and Josh. It wasn’t that they hated each other or anything, it was quite the opposite as Fifa in the ‘Jaspar’ household tended to get out of control and Caspar smiled to himself as he recalled countless times in which he and beaten Joe at Fifa and the older boy had refused to speak to him for hours.  
  


His silent treatment hadn’t lasted very long because Caspar was very _convincing_ and impossibly hard to ignore.  
  


Caspar tore his eyes away from his computer screen and watched Joe instead. This was probably the fifth time he had done this but he wasn’t yet feeling guilty for procrastinating because it was _Joe_ and he could never get tired of watching Joe. He stared at Joe’s lips and studied the way they formed certain words, he stared at how Joe’s pink tongue would come out every once in a while and wet his bottom lip.  
  


_This is basically torture, Joseph Sugg._    
  


“Yes!” Joe yelled suddenly, snapping Caspar out of his Joe-induced dream-like state. “Yes! Yes, yes, yes, yes!”  
  


Josh groaned and buried his face in the cushions covering their white couch. “Fuck! That’s not exactly _fair_ , I pressed the wrong button. I wasn’t meant to do that!”  
  


Joe grinned and slapped the back of Josh’s ginger head. “Don’t be such a sore loser.” He leaped off of the couch and Caspar watched with a smile dancing on his face, he really wanted to kiss that grin off of Joe’s face… but he couldn’t do it right now as Josh had no idea they were dating. That thought alone made Caspar feel a little bit guilty because Josh was his childhood best friend, they had done everything together yet here he was, keeping a very large secret from him. “That’s twice now, Josh. You really need to up your game, bro.”  
  


The brunette was still doing his happy dance while Josh wallowed in his misery. Caspar had been in the same position Josh was in right now too many times, Joe was ruthless when it came to a competition. When Joe stopped rubbing it in Josh’s face, he turned around and his eyes collided with Caspar’s – blue orbs filled with glee and longing. Caspar stared right back at Joe, challenging the brunette to look away but of course Joe held Caspar’s stare with one of his own and it turned into a weird, staring-contest between Joe and Caspar with Josh third-wheeling them.  
  


_Sorry Josh._    
  


Caspar was sure he was winning but Joe had other ideas. The older boy sneakily jutted his bottom lip out and then sank his teeth down onto the flesh of his lip. Caspar’s eyes closed inwardly at the sight of Joe biting his lip, it was suddenly too warm in the room and the urge to kiss Joe only grew.  
  


When he reopened his eyes he caught the cheeky smile on Joe’s face and he rolled his eyes. Joe had won but Caspar had plans of his own so when Josh got up from the couch, fiddling with his phone and headed towards the staircase, mumbling about needing the toilet… Caspar decided to put those plans into action. As soon as Josh’s ginger head disappeared downstairs, he leaped at Joe and caught his lips in a searing kiss.  
  


 Joe moaned, melting into the kiss and automatically wrapped his arms around Caspar’s neck. Caspar moved his lips against Joe’s until the older boy cooperated and moved his own lips against Caspar’s. This was the best feeling in the world – feeling Joe against him was one of the best feelings in the world. Caspar rocked his hips into Joe’s and they both groaned at the feeling of the rough, material of their jeans rubbing together. Joe stepped back and half-tripped, dragging Caspar along with him until they were both splayed across the couch together.  
  


Caspar huffed out a laugh and Joe giggled but their laughter soon died down when their lips met again. Joe took the reins this time, rolling them around so that he could be on top of Caspar. He cupped Caspar’s face with both of his hands, stroking the apples of his cheeks as they kissed. He opened his mouth as Caspar bit at his bottom lip and allowed their tongues to tangle together in a tantalizing burst of love and excitement. Josh was only downstairs, he could come up at any minute but the thought of that only spurred Joe on, it only spurred him to make Caspar feel crazier than he was feeling right now. “Joe…” Caspar whispered, hoarsely.  
  


 “Mmm…” Joe mumbled, before letting out a quiet moan as Caspar bit at his bottom lip again. What was this strange, obsession he had with biting his lips? Joe didn’t mind, he didn’t mind at all though because it was _hot_ and it was only making him more aroused and open to the idea of actually doing it on the couch. They had never done it on the couch because it was out in the open and anyone could walk in, anyone could out them but right now, Joe didn’t really give a flying fuck about ‘what if’s?’  
  


“Caspar, my lips are going to bleed if you keep biting them like that.”  
  


“Like what?”  
  


Joe narrowed his eyes playfully at him. “You _know_.” Caspar smiled innocently and Joe swore that at times Caspar could be a perfect angel while at other times he could be as sexy as sin. Joe returned his lips to Caspar’s and they kissed lazily before Joe snaked his hand up Caspar’s t-shirt to stroke the hard, ridges of Caspar’s defined chest. Caspar moaned as Joe traced patterns on his skin and he sat up with a sudden burst of energy, he tugged at the bottom of his t-shirt and pulled it off. Joe’s eyes widened slightly at the sight of Caspar’s creamy skin, it was all for him and it looked so _bitable_. “Are you sure you want to do this here?”  
  


“Joe, I-I need you.”  
  


Joe closed his eyes and rocked his hips against Caspar’s. They groaned at the sensation and Joe rested his forehead on Caspar’s. “What about Josh?”  
  


 Caspar rocked back, stroking the sliver of skin that had been exposed when Joe’s t-shirt had ridden up along his back. _“Please.”_ He mumbled. “Just this once.”  
  


Joe almost fainted at the sound of Caspar begging, but he decided not to waste any more time because Josh would be back soon. What was he doing down there anyway? He leaned down and kissed Caspar’s neck, his teeth gently grazing over Caspar’s collar bone as Caspar’s hands bunched the fabric of his t-shirt in a tight grip, exposing his tanned skin to the cool air of the apartment. Joe was trying hard to focus on Caspar’s neck but Caspar was making it hard for him to focus when his hands kept roaming everywhere so he eventually gave up and pressed his face into the crook of Caspar’s neck, panting hard.  
  


 Caspar smiled and reached to pull up Joe’s shirt the remainder of the way, his lips whispering over Joe’s earlobe but he was cut short by the sound of footsteps, the sound of Josh coming back up the staircase. Joe froze on top of Caspar, the only thought that kept running through his mind was that they were going to get caught and he wasn’t ready for that. Caspar sat up properly and lifted Joe off of his lap in lightning speed before running around like a wild animal, searching desperately for his t-shirt. Joe wanted to laugh but he suppressed it and tossed his shirt which was lying under the coffee table at the younger boy.  
  


 They exchanged secretive smiles and Joe watched with disappointment as Caspar pulled his shirt back on and tugged it over his chest properly, hiding the last sliver of skin from Joe’s lust-filled gaze. When Josh reappeared, Caspar was back at his previous spot in front of his computer and Joe was pretending to lounge on the couch. His mind kept revisiting what had just happened on the couch, he had been so scared that Josh would find out about them but now as he thought back, he wished that they hadn’t made a move to hide what they had been doing.  
  


Joe loved Caspar and the only thing he wanted was to tell everyone else that he loved Caspar but things were complicated and they were both a little scared about how their friends and fans would react.  
  


_One day._  
  


Josh kicked Joe’s legs off of the couch and sat on the place they had been in. “How about another game?”  
  


Caspar chuckled from where he was sitting and Joe laughed. Josh frowned, clearly unhappy by his friends’ reactions… he wasn’t that _bad_ at Fifa, Joe was just better than him.  
  


“What makes you think you’ll beat me this time?” Joe asked curiously. “Did you finally have time to up your game while you were shitting in the toilet?”

  
“Shut up.”

  
Caspar smiled, clicking away at the screen of his computer. He turned away from the screen one last time to watch Josh set up a second round of Fifa, he exchanged glances with Joe over the top of Josh’s head and grinned at the way the brunette’s hair was sticking out in every direction from their heated session earlier and he cherished the swollen quality to his perfect lips.

  
One day they would be brave enough to give-and-take kisses in the eyes of the public.

_  
But for now, I’ll take your stolen kisses and I’ll treasure your swollen lips._

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I kinda wanted to make it more smuttish but then... I dunno, maybe in the future I'll attempt smut? :) Thanks a bunch for reading!


End file.
